


Raven and the Sky

by narutanjiro



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Naruto is Just Naruto, Post-Canon, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, as much as naruto owns my ass im terrified of writing sasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutanjiro/pseuds/narutanjiro
Summary: Fictober Day 8Prompt: "I'm not doing that again."Naruto wakes up to an empty bed, prompting him to frantically trample the late-night streets of Konoha in search of Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949794
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Raven and the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> i am trying to catch up!!!  
> sasunaru is my favorite ship of all time, but i have an undying fear of writing them.  
> their dynamic is so unique and complex i feel like i cannot do them justice.
> 
> that being said, this is my first attempt ever at writing sasunaru  
> i hope you all enjoy!!! <3

He knew Sasuke better than anyone, he  _ always  _ had. But despite his gut feeling that  _ everything was fine,  _ Naruto was panicking. Late and dark, the silent streets of Konohagakure rushed past him in a blur. Running quick and frantic, his heart somehow still raced faster.  _ Alone. Abandoned.  _ The words flashed through his mind with a searing jolt of pain, distant deja vu resurfacing memories that he had tucked away long ago. He hadn’t expected this, a seemingly inexplicable circumstance that lived only deep within his nightmares.  _ Sasuke isn’t here.  _ He replayed over and over the moment those words sunk in, as he awoke from a peaceful slumber to an empty bed. Naruto cried out the name of his lover like he had done so many times in years past, but this time, it somehow hurt worse. 

Out of breath and out of his mind, Sasuke’s name left Naruto’s tongue in a broken heave. Slowing his pace, Naruto stopped to catch his breath and collect himself. Tears and sweat heated his face as they both poured with equal amounts of ferocity. Trembling hands and a fragile heart led him in the painful direction of the village exit. Deep within himself, he felt each distant ache of his life without Sasuke. These feelings, mixed with the possibility his love could be gone, had his heart breaking all over again. He trudged along, nearing the outskirts of the village --  _ his  _ village,  _ their  _ village -- and balled his fists at his sides in frustration. 

Sasuke was a complicated person, and that was putting it lightly. Naruto knew this, but his knowing of Sasuke’s intricacies was not what set him apart -- it was that he  _ understood  _ them. He was all too familiar with loneliness and abandonment, regret and confliction, but Naruto also knew and understood love. Something he knew Sasuke had, deep within his broken soul, but had forgotten about when he stepped foot from Konohagakure many moons ago. Naruto understood love when he understood Sasuke, and perhaps the rocky tides that brought them home to each other had washed clarity over Sasuke’s understanding of it, too. It was not by chance that they both harbored the same undying flame within them. Their passion and motivation, drove almost solely by the other, was a fate decided by the universe itself. Chance crossed their paths, revenge tore them apart, but it was ultimately destiny that brought them together again.

A single street lamp flickered up ahead, catching Naruto’s attention from the corner of his eye. The bench illuminated beneath it carried a silhouette, that Naruto’s heart knew to be Sasuke even from a distance. His immediate thought was to run to him, grab him and question what the hell he was doing, but the eerie familiarity and deafening silence stopped him. Continuing at his cautious pace, as if Sasuke were an easily-startled animal, he made his way to the edge of the light cast across the ground.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was stoic, but carried it’s characteristic hint of unending irritation. Sasuke didn’t need to move, to turn his head, to  _ look  _ to know it was Naruto. Their hearts rode on the same wavelength, carrying a synchronicity between them that even the gods could not sever. 

“What am I doing here?” Naruto tried not to sound offended, but his frustration and panic manifested into desperate anger. “What the hell are  _ you  _ doing here?!” Accusation weighed heavily on his words, and he didn’t need to emphasize further for Sasuke to understand his implications. Still, his stubborn boyfriend didn’t budge, his cool and collected nature kept him quiet. Naruto took the heavy steps forward to ask the question, to  _ face his fears.  _ “Are you leaving?” His voice shook with uncertainty, but even without the auditory hint, Sasuke knew what Naruto was feeling. A pale face with dark eyes turned to face him, jaw tightened and brows furrowed.

“ **I’m not doing that again** ,” Sasuke replied with seriousness, but his annoyance at the question was obvious.

Naruto sat next to him, closer than he needed to but his body ached for reassurance that Sasuke was still here with him. Absentmindedly, tanned fingers toyed at the pale, lean ones before him. “Then what are you doing here?” The question was soft and honest, he wasn’t trying to pry but his nerves were still unsettled.

“Just thinking,” casual, as if it were  _ not the middle of the night,  _ and Naruto gulped down his urge to get on Sasuke’s nerves.  _ Thinking about what, leaving the village?  _ The last thing he wanted to do right now was attempt to calm down an angry Uchiha, so he settled for the first half of the question.

“Thinking... about what?” He laced their fingers together to show his genuity.

“Shouldn’t you already know?!” Sasuke blasted Naruto with a question laced in anger and frustration, but the blonde shinobi saw right through his false front. The pain that flashed across Sasuke’s handsome features was something  _ only  _ Naruto would be able to pick up on. 

Sasuke was hurting. And he only hurt  _ this  _ badly when he thought about one thing. Naruto sucked in a breath, exhaling it with a sad sigh. “Itachi,” A painful name for Naruto too, and probably the only pain of Sasuke’s he could not truly comprehend. His boyfriend stilled at the utterance, shoulders and brows tense. Dutifully, Naruto drew soft circles with his thumb across the back of Sasuke’s hand. Leaning his head across the tensed shoulder, he could practically  _ hear  _ the scowl on Sasuke’s face. After so many years, and countless pointless efforts, Naruto had come to the conclusion there wasn’t much he could say about Itachi that would make Sasuke feel better. The gaping hole in Sasuke’s heart was evident, but Naruto continued to strive everyday to fill it. 

With a chaste kiss to the pale skin of his neck, Naruto tried to silently remind Sasuke of the positives that were still here with him. The blonde hummed in content, nuzzling his way into the crook of Sasuke’s neck and breathing in his familiar scent. He peppered kisses along the sharp jawline that lead to stubbornly sealed lips. Sky blue met the raven, which took flight in the form of released tension and a slight smirk. Naruto grinned his toothy smile, giggling with giddiness as his stomach fluttered with the subtle reminder he was  _ in love with Sasuke.  _ A quick and irritated whisper of,  _ “Usuratonkachi,”  _ left Sasuke’s lips, before they found their rightful place against Naruto’s. The sentiment never expired, as it served as the undying reminder of the love within Sasuke, and more so that the love itself belonged to Naruto.


End file.
